As Life Goes On
by John Silver fan
Summary: Takes place twentyfive years after Aladdin and the King of Thieves, and the gang goes to visit Cassim and Iago only to find Iago near death!
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-four year old Ali and his new wife, Azul, stood behind Cassim, who was on his knees beside Iago's bed. The parrot was old, weak, and near death. Old age had caused him to go blind.

"Grandpa."

"Ali, I don't what I'll do if I lose him. He's my best friend."

"I know, Grandpa."

Ali put a hand on his grandfather's shoulder. Just then Iago awoke.

"Cassim?! Cassim, where are you?!" he yelled in a panic.

"Iago, it's okay. I'm right here beside you on the left. I'm still here."

"I must still be dreaming."

Cassim gently stroked Iago's feathers, but the parrot was still convinced that he was dreaming. Cassim carefully and gentle picked him up in his arms, brought him up to his face, and spoke softly to him.

Iago felt Cassim's warm breath wash over him and knew it wasn't a dream.

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Iago. I promise."

That night the gang was awaken by Cassim's panicked yell.

"Iago!"

They all rushed into the room to see Cassim on his knees beside Iago's bed, his arms folded on the edge of the bed, and his face buried in his arms.

"No. No. No." he sobbed.

Cassim kept sobbing the word "no" over and over. Finally he lifted his head, tears trickling down his face, reached out, and gently stroked Iago's feathers.

The gang realized that Iago was dead! They all had tears in their eyes.

Genie put a hand on Cassim's shoulder and gently pulled him away from the bed. He took him into the main room. The others followed, except Aladdin. The sultan pulled the blanket over Iago's head then left the room.

Cassim was sitting on the ground by the fire. His knees were pulled up close to him chest, his arms were folded over his knees, his face was buried in his arms, and he was crying.

Ali took him into the kitchen Genie had put in the layer.

A few moments later the gang heard a crash, followed by a yell from Ali. The next instant the prince came running out of the kitchen full speed. A plate sailed just centimeters above his head!

"Dad, Mom, Genie, come quickly! He's going crazy!"

Aladdin, Jasmine, and Genie hurried into the kitchen.

Cassim was throwing things all over.

As he was doing that he kept saying loudly, "He can't be gone! He can't be gone!"

Aladdin, Jasmine, and Genie ducked as a vase came at them. Aladdin jumped forward and pinned Cassim to the floor! He would have been easily overpowered if Genie hadn't helped hold Cassim down.

"He can't be gone! He can't be gone! He just can't! He _can't_ be gone!"

Aladdin pressed his arm down on the back of Cassim's neck, making him stop talking! Cassim's whole body trembled, and his muscles were tense.

"Dad, get a grip! Iago's gone. I know you don't want to accept it. _None_ of us do, but we _have_ to. He's gone, and there's nothing anyone can do about it! You just have to accept it and move on."

Aladdin and Genie felt Cassim's trembling body gradually grow still and his tense muscles gradually relax. They got off him.

Cassim stood up. He went into the storage room, grabbed a shovel, and headed out to the cliff where Aladdin had fought Sa'luk many years ago.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Digging a grave."

"Okay. We'll take care of the other things."

"Thanks."

About an hour later Azul came out with a glass of lemonade. Cassim, who didn't see her, stopped digging, put his left hand on the top of the shovel handle, his right hand over his left hand, rested his forehead on his hands, and wept.

"Cassim."

Cassim jumped and turned.

"Azul, you scared me."

"Sorry. I brought you some lemonade."

"Set down over there please."

"Okay."

Cassim put the shovel down, walked over to boulder she put the glass down at, and sat down. He picked up the glass and drank some. Azul sat down beside him.

"Azul."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what it's like to lose your best friend?"

"No."

"I can only hope and pray that you never do. Iago and I were partners and inseperable best friends for twenty-five years, believe it or not."

"You two must have gone through allot together."

"Oh we did. Those things weren't always plesant, though. Our friendship was tested hundreds of times. No matter how many times we fought we always forgave each other in the end. Nothing could come between us. Remember when Ali accused me of murdering a merchant a few years ago?"

"Oh yeah."

"It hurt me to hear him say that. I would come out here and sit down right where I am now and just cry. The next thing I know Iago would be right there beside me, like you are now. He always seemed to know what to say to comfort me. I could always count on him. I could go to him with _any_ problem. Now he's gone. My life is a falling apart,... again."

Cassim buried his face in his hands and began to cry again. He felt Azul's arms slip around him and hold him a gentle, loving hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassim finished digging, and everything was ready. The morning after the funeral the gang went to the rain forest to tell Thundra, Iago's girlfriend.

"Hola, everyone."

Then Thundra noticed their faces.

"What's wrong? Where's Iago?"

"That's why we're here, Thundra."

Aladdin stopped and looked Cassim, who nodded for him to keep going.

"Is he alright?"

"Thundra, he's gone."

"Where did he go?"

Now Aladdin was stuck. He didn't have the heart to come right out with the truth.

"Well,..."

"He didn't go anywhere, Thundra! He's dead! He died last night!" Cassim yelled.

"Dad!"

"Cassim!"

"Grandpa!"

Cassim slapped his hand over his mouth.

"What?"

Aladdin sighed.

"Thundra, Iago died last night."

Thundra burst into tears.

"Go."

The gang went back to the layer.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the gang left they put flowers on Iago's grave. Then they said good-bye to Cassim and left, though they were worried about leaving him alone.

Cassim stood in front of Iago's grave. He broke down and threw himself down beside the grave. He lay there all afternoon. He eventually cried himself to sleep right there beside the grave!

Yensy, Ali's sister, and her husband, Sahid, came to see Cassim when they heard what had happened. They found him laying beside the grave. They could tell that he had cried himself to sleep.

Yensy reached out and gently shook his arm. He sat up and looked over.

"Oh, Yensy, Sahid, it's just you."

"Who did you think it was?"

"I don't know."

"We're sorry about Iago." Sahid said.

"Twenty-five years as inseperable best friends and partners. Now he's gone. You think I would have been prepared for it, but I wasn't."

"There's really no way to be prepared for someone's death."

"I guess you're right, Yensy. Lets go inside."

Cassim started to rise then stopped. He took off his Hand of Midas cape pin and lay up against the headstone. Then got to his feet and went inside with Yensy and Sahid.

Cassim told Yensy and Sahid what had happened. When he finished he burst into tears, again.

Yensy and Sahid looked at each other. Yensy went over to Cassim and put her arms around him. Cassim stopped crying and got up. His grief turned into anger. He kicked the thing that was closest to him, the trunk of treasure maps.

Ignoring the pain in his foot, Cassim punched the nearest statue. Ignoring the pain in both his foot and fist, Cassim threw himself against the wall.

Yensy and Sahid watched as Cassim took out his anger and frustration on the object closest to him. Finally he stopped. He sank to his kness, crying once again. He buried his face in his hands and continued to cry.

"Grandpa."

"Go."

Yensy put her hand on his shoulder.

"Please just go. I need to be alone for a while."

"Okay. We'll see you later."


	4. Chapter 4

That night Cassim had a dream of all things he and Iago had gone through together. He awoke with a start. He made up his mind.

He grabbed his Hand of Midas dagger and went into the main room. He took the dagger out of its sheath and lifted it. He was about to bring it down when a familiar voice stopped him!

"Cassim, stop!"

"Iago?"

Iago appeared before him! Cassim lowered his arm. He reached out to touch Iago, but the parrot shook his head. Cassim let his arm fall to his side again.

"I miss you."

"I know, but I'm still with you. Even though you won't see me."

"I don't want to live anymore."

"You _have_ to. For Aladdin, Jasmine, Ali, Azul, Yensy, Sahid, Genie, and Carpet. Be paitent. Your time will come. It's not your time right now."

Cassim dropped the dagger, fell to him knees, buried his face in his hands, and cried.

"Cassim."

Cassim looked up. Iago was about a foot away from him.

"I want to be able to touch you, to know that this is real."

"Alright."

Cassim slowly reached out and touched Iago. He pulled him close and hugged him tightly. Iago hugged him back.

After a few moments Iago backed up.

"I have to go."

"Iago, wait. Please. Don't go. Please don't leave. Don't leave me."

"I _have_ to go back. I'll always be with you."

With that Iago disappeared. Cassim smiled, though tears were still running down his face and getting lost in his beard.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Azul went to her parents'. Her parents, Sadira and Bassel, looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Azul."

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Cassim."

"Lets sit down first."

The three sat down on the couch.

"Why are you worried about Cassim?"

"In all his sorrow and pain he might do something terrible, to himself or someone else."

"I'm sure Iago can help him."

"That's why he's sad."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that we went to visit Cassim and Iago a few days ago right?"

"Yeah."

"Well that night we were awken by Cassim yelling Iago's name once in a panicked voice. We all ran into the room to see Cassim on his knees beside Iago's bed, his arms folded on the edge of the bed, and his face buried in his arms. He kept sobbing the word 'no' over and over. When he lifted his head tears were streaming down his face. He reached out and stroked Iago. Then we knew that Iago was dead."

Sadira and Bassel gasped aloud.

"Sorry. Go on."

"Genie gently pulled him away from the bed and took him into the main room. We all followed except for Aladdin. I don't know what he did. Anyway, Cassim sat down beside the fire, pulled his knees close to his chest, folded his arms over his knees, buried his face in his arms, and cried. Then Aladdin came out. Ali took Cassim into the kitchen. A moment later we heard a crash followed by a yell from Ali. He came running out of the kitchen full speed. A plate sailed just centimeters above his head. He yelled for Aladdin, Jasmine, and Genie, saying that Cassim was going crazy. They ran into the kitchen. A vase crashed a few feet away from Carpet, Ali, and I. Then we heard a thud. A few moments later they all came out of the kitchen. Cassim grabbed a shovel and went out to the cliff where Aladdin fought Sa'luk and began to dig a grave. A few hours later I went out with a glass of lemonade. Cassim stopped digging and began to weep. I spoke up. He sat down by a large boulder to drank the lemonade. I sat down beside him, and we talked for a little bit. Finally he couldn't take anymore of it, buried his face in his hands, and cried, again. The only thing I could think of doing that would be the most comfort to him was hugging him. So that's what I did. After a little while he stopped crying. He finished digging the grave. The morning after the funeral we went to tell Thundra. Aladdin couldn't come right out with it, and Cassim just yelled it. Before we left the layer we put flowers on Iago's grave. We were all worried about leaving him alone."

Her parents was silent for a moment.

"Why don't we go see him?"

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Lets take Carpet."

"Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

Sadira, Azul, Bassel, and Carpet flew into the layer. Cassim looked up and greeted them.

Sadira , Bassel, and Azul sat down beside him. As they talked Cassim thought he heard Iago's voice again. He ignored it as best he could. Then he saw an image of Iago's face. A moment later is disappeared!

Cassim shook his head.

"Cassim, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just thought I saw an image of Iago's face. My eyes are playing tricks on me, again."

"_Again_?"

"My eyes have played tricks on me hundreds of times before this."

"Cassim." a ghostly voice called.

Cassim, Sadira, Bassel, Azul, and Carpet froze. Cassim's face drained of all color, and fear showed in his eyes!

A man appeared before them! He was a little taller than Cassim, muscular, bald, gray-skinned, and hand three blades on his left hand.

Cassim let out a blood chilling scream of terror! He leaped to his feet, whirled around, and ran. The man persued him.

Cassim climbed to the top of the layer! The man chased him to a ledge that hung out over the sea. Cassim's foot slipped, but he caught the edge with his hands.

The man loomed over him. An evil smile spread across his lips.

"Prepare for a watery grave."

The man smashed Cassim's left hand, causing him to let go with that hand. As he lifted his foot to smash Cassim's right hand, Cassim swung himself up and knocked the man off his feet.

"I'm not going down with out a fight. You should know that, Sa'luk."

Sa'luk got up and smiled evilly.

"I've been waiting a long time for this."


	7. Chapter 7

While Cassim and Sa'luk fought Azul, Carpet, Sadira, and Bassel flew back to the palace. They came back with Aladdin, Ali, and Genie.

When Cassim was knocked down Aladdin moved to help.

"No."

Cassim got to his feet.

"This is _my_ fight."

Aladdin stepped back. He and the others watched as the fight whent on. Finally, about an hour later, Cassim struck the final blow. Sa'luk fell to the ground, dead.

Cassim was injured badly. He was covered in many cuts and deep gashes. He looked at the others and collapsed!

"Dad!"

"Grandpa!"

"Cassim!"

Aladdin cradled the upper part of Cassim's body in his arms, not caring that his clothes were getting stained with blood. He could see the weakness in his father's dark brown eyes.

"Oh, Dad."

"Aladdin."

"Yeah?"

"Don't take me back to Agrabah."

"Dad, if we don't get you help..."

"Aladdin, my time is almost up."

They realized what Cassim meant.

"Dad, no. No. Please."

"There's no denying it. I'm going to die."

"Then at least let us take you back to Agrabah where you can die with friends and family around you."

"Aladdin, I want to die here. Have Carpet bring the others here. I want to be buried next to Iago."

"Carpet, get the others. Hurry."

Carpet flew back to the palace as fast as he could. He came back with Jasmine, Yensy, and Sahid. They all gathered around Cassim.

He said good-bye to each of them. He hugged Ali, Genie, and Sahid. he shook Bassel's hand, as a sign of friendship. He kissed Jasmine, Azul, Yensy, and Sadira on the cheek. Then he looked up at Aladdin.

Aladdin bent down and hugged him. As he began to pull back Cassim stopped him and kissed his forehead, something he had longed to do for _many_ years!

"I love you, son."

"I love you to, Dad."

"I'll tell Iago, Abu, and Rajah you all said 'hi' the moment I see them."

Cassim drew in his last breath, slowly let it out, and passed on into paradise!

Aladdin honored his father's last request and had him buried next to Iago. The Hand of Midas dagger and his sword were buried with him, attatched at his shash as they had always been.


End file.
